


纹身客

by Sophin



Series: Every Little Thing You Did for Me [2]
Category: ONE OK ROCK
Genre: Alternate Universe, Flirting, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25127218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophin/pseuds/Sophin
Summary: 架空AU纹身师×纹身客单纯就是flirt
Relationships: Morita Takahiro/Yamashita Toru
Series: Every Little Thing You Did for Me [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833307
Kudos: 2





	纹身客

这是他第五次来到这家店里，金发纹身师眯上眼微笑，好看的猫唇翘起的弧度被隐藏在口罩之下，闷在布料之后的那句“欢迎光临”与纹身师的针尖一起平稳地落在他的手臂内侧。被浮世绘遮掩的深灰色墙壁将这间小店从喧闹的涩谷剥离出来，吱吖作响的木质地板是带着人回到江户时期的时光机，纹身机器发出的高频的细响让他想起在影视作品中看到的旧时乡村的蟋蟀。

“好了。”纹身师的语气带了些轻松，紧绷的眉头也舒展开，抬起头的时候对上那双小鹿眸子。眸子藏在扑闪扑闪的长睫毛后面，一闪一闪地盯着他，刚出生的蝴蝶一般。

他愣了半秒，拍了拍对方松软的胳膊。

“这几天洗澡的时候注意点。”他忽然从那对死鱼眼中醒来，金发的纹身师早已摘下眼镜起身收拾没用完的墨水。

“知道啦！”他站起身，企图把男人戴着金丝眼镜的容貌甩出去，“又不是第一次找你纹身了。”

“记得擦药膏。”他交了钱走出门的时候听到纹身师像个不放心的长辈一样唠叨。

“知道啦！”他转身吐着舌头笑。

明明在纹身的时候话不多来着。他撇着嘴腹诽道。那张好看的嘴躲在用了些时间的布料后边，含糊不清地应付着他滔滔不绝的琐碎问题——从工作上遇见的问题到在酒吧里碰面的陌生人，他的声线像是他手下走出的墨线一样，蘸了乌青色的墨水，一寸一寸地占领皮肤原有的颜色。

在扎针的时候的金发纹身师像是一匹紧盯着猎物的狼，泛着冷光的眸子追着尖细的针头，透过镶着金边的镜片折射出细细的彩虹。他猜他大概是抿着嘴做的，金发男人在给他做第二次纹身的时候就戴上了口罩，他第四次预约的时候好奇地提了一嘴，但仅得到一个“入冬了”的答案。

温柔且冷漠。

但是在他收笔的时候却打开了话痨匣子，每一件细枝末节都要叮嘱。

对工作兢兢业业的衣冠禽兽。

他笑着想，从通讯录中翻出纹身师的号码。

“我要做一朵玫瑰。下个月初。”

他挂了电话，也不管刚才说的话是被丢进纹身师的耳朵里还是语音信箱。

穿过来往猛烈的车流，他第六次来到这家店之前在门口遇见刚把烟给点上的金发纹身师，男人被霓虹灯的彩光罩上一层光圈，就连那好看的猫唇也沾上水光。

“这次打算做在哪？”男人吐了口烟，他隔着烟雾似乎看见男人的轻笑。

他撩开衣服的下摆，往纤细的腰胯下指了指。

“会疼的哦。”男人又吐了一口烟，他笑起来真好看。

“为什么你要戴着这东西，又不是牙医。”

纹身师没有回答，他半长的刘海散下来落在他的皮肤上，瘙痒夺走了酥麻的疼痛。腰胯被按着不给动弹，他却也乐意被束缚在纹身床上，看着金发男人伏在他身上的姿态，炽光灯微黄的光路上飘散着威胁的絮状物，给纹身师光洁的手臂挡出暗室内限定的墨灰色纹路。

说来也怪，作为闹市区里手艺备受追捧的纹身师，他并不与同行一样炫耀自己两臂上美丽的图案，反倒是在冷气开的剧烈的店内将那双光溜溜的手臂藏在袖套底下，怕是担心客人下意识地认为干净整洁的他只是一位学艺不精的新手。

如果说怕是因为那些大面积的图案成为进入浴池的阻碍，但金发的纹身师却连五千日元的批量小纹身都不曾拥有。他在他低头工作的时候偷偷撩起他左手的袖套提出质问，得到的只有金发男人温柔而冷静的微笑——躲在口罩后面的，只露出一双弯月般的笑眼，睫毛在一瞬间像一对扑腾展翅的蝴蝶，在睁开眼皮恢复成死鱼眼之前仿佛有一道冷光扫过。

“有人说你是某组的继承人，没有纹身是为了沾血的时候不被记住。”他半开玩笑地放下袖套问道。

“为什么这么说？”男人难得露出好奇的一面，但或许是为了客套，他一向是做完纹身就离开，并不清楚金发男人是否也这么对待其他客人。

他思考着怎么回答，但被因为疼痛发出的嘶声打断了思绪。

“你太瘦了，这个位置会比别人疼一些。”尽管嘴上说着安慰，金发纹身师并没有停下走线的速度，甚至还将他因为刺激而弹起的膝盖拍回去发出的脆响轻声地笑了出来，又用扶眼镜的动作作为掩饰。

这个位置确实会对疼痛敏感一些，毕竟是针尖之下几寸的位置便是盆骨。

腕骨隔着棉布巾作为着力点，墨迹划出的倪丽弧线把玫瑰的刺撒在靠内侧的位置，针尖顺着茎干往上爬，勾出勒的花瓣慵懒地伏在小腹上，就连溅出的墨点也不舍得被泡沫带走。

“今天暂时就到这里吧。”

他撑起身子，小肚子碰上金色的发梢，痒痒的。这个位置的皮肤埋着对痛觉过于敏感的神经末梢，棉布巾表面的细毛随着纹身师的动作像蚊子腿一样地搔挠，该有的疼痛在纹身师用细软的泡沫洗去溢出的墨水的时候都被转化为若有若无的瘙痒。

“确实需要多做几次才能完成呢。”纹身师看着他跳下纹身床，半阖的眼睛似笑不笑，他系鞋带的时候自私地认为金发男人对着他笑。

金发纹身师转身收拾器材，“下一次想要预约什么时间呢？”男人问道，他穿好鞋又踩了两脚地板，木板发出的吱呀的声音传到纹身师的耳道内。

但他已经跑出去了。

他第七次来到这家店的时候是周日的晚上，隔日要上班的人群散去，街上的车辆也多是往住宅区的方向驶去。他踩着车流逐渐变为稀疏的时间点迈进店内，与城市里缭乱的霓虹灯不相称的旧式电灯孤零零地照着走道，上一位顾客早在一个小时前离去，金发纹身师坐在纹身床的边上，他没有提前打电话，但男人仿佛是特地在等他。

在纹身师抬起头的时候他从那双死鱼眼中捕捉到了一丝模糊的惊喜。

也可能是幻觉，他想，踩着脑海里的节奏跳上被男人调高了的床，他悠闲地晃着双腿坐在床边，用袜子的尖端蹭过木质的地板。待到金发纹身师拿着器材墨水走过来才肯往后撑着身子，示意他撩起衣服的下摆。

半朵镂空的玫瑰从宽松的布料下钻出来，骄傲地仰视着绘制它的男人。

像是在炫耀什么，或者说是在骄傲地暗示什么。

“今晚可以完成吗？”他在床上伸了个懒腰，金发的纹身师蘸好墨水的笔尖顿了一下。

“很着急吗？”男人压着他的腰反问，仿佛在笑。

“有点。”他假装挣扎了一下，裤子的布料被皮料往下扯了几寸，露出精细的肌肉纹路。

“我也是。”金发纹身师又把头低了下去。

上色的时候走的时候排针，更多的针头带来更加酥麻的痒意，他被纹身师发散的认真的气势压着，只能稍稍抬起头看着纹身师的金色头发在炽光灯下闪着白金的光。白色的手套稳妥地握着纹身笔，另一只手虚虚地握着他的腰，暗红色胡乱地扫过花瓣圈起来的皮肤，针头将墨水扎进紧实而干燥的皮肤里，拽着那朵玫瑰在他的小腹上起舞，咄咄逼人且肆意盎然。

虽然也是很疼的，两个指节宽的排针在盆骨上几毫米上的皮肤上不断挑衅着神经末梢的敏感程度，金发纹身师今晚的动作有些急躁，他看了一眼墙上的时钟，指针已经是在划过了十二点的位置，问道。

“快结束了么？”

“还差一点。”男人没有停下手中的针，“着急回家？”

“没有。”他又撑起一点身子，看见男人已经在做最后的描线了。

“好了。”

针尖抬起，酥痒的错觉停留在神经网络里。纹身师用泡沫抹去多余的墨水，尔后又掐了一下他的腰示意他起身查看自己的作品，自己顺手摘下了袖套。

“好看。”他盯着皮肤上那朵骄傲的玫瑰夸赞，没注意到金发纹身师正用摄像头对着他。

“确实好看。”纹身师跟着应和。

“拍照留念一下？”男人问道，但似乎并没有打算获取他的同意也会这么做，他也没有计较，甚至大大方方地把胯骨往灯光下凑近了一些，汗津津的皮肤反射着湛白的光，像是散落在沙滩上的微小珍珠，他仰起头同那朵玫瑰一般，骄傲地朝男人挑了挑眉毛。

快门声落下，他咧着嘴，目光像以往一样对上金发男人的双眸，感受到里头奔涌着的某种情绪，还有那两瓣藏在口罩后边翘起的唇瓣，仿佛将要将他拆吃入腹。

“为什么你要戴着这东西，又不是牙医。”他指着纹身师的口罩又问了一遍，俏皮地扭了扭肩膀，撑起身子的时候衣服的下摆滑下去，恰恰挡在盆骨凸起位置的边缘。

“你期待什么答案呢？”金发男人又将皮球踢了回去，摘下口罩的金发男人微微俯身看着他，沉默的纹身师在工作完成之后像一只狡猾的野狼。

他几乎要融化在男人苍狼般的凝视当中，指尖扣着纹身床的皮料，脚趾也跟着蜷了起来，紧张地期待着男人接下来的解释。

“因为我会忍不住亲吻你。”男人不动声色地朝他靠去，呼吸几乎要喷洒在他的脸上。

“从内至外。”

“乐意至极。”

END


End file.
